


Revengers, Recruit!

by HalcyonFrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Revenger Rhodey, Revenger Tony Stark, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: If the Revengers were to fill the hole left by the disassembled Avengers, then they would need more in their ranks. Luckily, there were still a few worthy heroes remaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this the day after I got back from the movie theater, but got distracted with writing several other fics and updates (including a new fic from a prompt that's up to freaking 15k), but after much editing, behold! Another finished fic!
> 
>  **THIS DOES CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE THOR:RAGNAROK FILM, INCLUDING THE END CREDIT SCENE AND PLOT SPOILERS.** If you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want to be spoiled for it, save this fic for later and check out the movie first!

Stark didn't look the same.

After hearing everything that had gone on with both Ultron and then the other Avengers after Thor had left earth, somehow Loki anticipated much worse. A little more insanity, perhaps, but then Stark had never been perfectly sane from the start, so maybe being on a constant sliding scale of mental stability helped him cope better in worse times. Stark looked... better than expected, perhaps, but still different than the man Loki had so briefly met years ago. Odd to think that it had truly been _years_ since then.

It had taken enough to go from Asgard to Sakaar, from Sakaar back to Asgard, and from the ruins of Asgard to Midgard. The Aesir were courageous when it came to facing Thanos' ship, and those that survived the battle and the Titan's ensuing banishment to a farther realm were again courageous in their fortitude on the Ark's long trip to their hopeful haven. After the people of Asgard had been settled in a colony and begun the long process of establishing themselves, as much as Asgard needed leaders, so did the remaining realms need protection and unity against the eventual return of both the same and new threats.

Loki hardly remembered who it was exactly that suggested the idea, but it was somehow decided to visit the remaining accessible members of the Avengers team at Stark's home in California and assemble anew. That was the plan, at least, but as far as Thor's plans usually went, it was about as successful and loyal to the original idea as any of his others. As the brothers, Banner, and Valkyrie sat with Stark and another Avenger/friend of Stark's that Loki was not familiar with, they all exchanged stories of the time and struggles between from broken relationships to one's re-formed, and of course the great loss of home and friends that they all shared now. Stark was tight-lipped about the fall of the Avengers, still carrying the weight of shame on his shoulders, but his friend, Rhodes, was not as quiet or as diplomatic in assigning blame. Instead, Stark attempted to focus talk on how he was out of the game because of it, and that there were new Avengers ready to be taking over the care of earth with the right mentoring. It seemed to be the only thing that made Stark calm and glow a bit more with repressed pride. He didn't name names, but he obviously had someone - or a several - in mind anyway.

Thor was less perceptive and respectful of Stark's blunt statement that the Avengers, the idea and not just the members, were done. As soon as Stark asserted his lack of team connection, Thor was waxing poetic of his new team with the strongest Avengers, the best of Asgard, oh, and Loki too. Stark flat out laughed when Thor named them - the Revengers, what an embarrassment. Thank the Norns Loki wasn't the only one that didn't take the name seriously.

"You need a better name." Stark said, and Loki liked the way Stark's eyes brightened when he smiled. "'Avengers' had context, assembling to avenge the earth and all. 'Revengers' seems kind of short-lived as a concept."

"My thoughts exactly." Loki agreed, and Stark's gaze flicked to Loki.

"Plus, some Avengers we were - first person we assembled to fight against is now sitting at the table with us." To Loki's further bemusement, Stark said it like a _joke_ , a light-hearted tease with no ill will or venom. For someone that very literally just made a point about being former enemies, stating it in such an even and agreeable tone grasped at Loki's attention and interest like hooks. Like Banner, Loki had been surprised at how easily his change of heart was accepted by Stark and Rhodes, and while dubious, they didn't seem to overly question or argue Loki's presence any more than they did Thor's sudden arrival. However, _un_ like Banner and Rhodes, Stark didn't look at Loki quite as neutrally.

"Then you think of something better." Thor challenged, breaking Stark's eye contact with Loki, to Loki's dismay.

"I'm not good with naming things." Stark dismissed. "Rhodey can confirm."

"Like a five-year-old with too much power." Rhodes confirmed readily.

"A 'yes' would have been enough." Though his glare was offended, Stark's words didn't have any heat for his friend. At least through the loss of the team, Stark survived it with a true friend.

"You helped assemble our team once, Stark. Help us again." Thor said, not asked, and Stark oddly looked surprised at the offer.

"Are you asking what I think you are?"

"Join us." Loki clarified, just to see Stark look back to him. If Loki mistrusted his own perception more, he might have called it "unreadable," but hundreds of years and a number of affairs had exposed Loki to that look more than enough to know it. That Stark had it was the mystery that Loki was disinclined to overly pick at, lest it fall apart. It had been a time since he held the attention of someone whose interest he returned. And what Loki wanted...

He tried to sway reservations again: "We could use another sharp mind." The twist of Stark's mouth betrayed his flattery, and Loki sought to sweeten the pot, as he nodded to Stark's friend as well. "A pair of quick-witted brains would be better." It was an assumption that Rhodes' smarts were on par with Stark's, but Loki assumed that Stark wouldn't suffer decades of company with anyone less than incredible.

It was flattery that was true, and a manipulation, yes, but for a second, it seemed to work. Stark seemed ready to say yes, only to then turn away with an uncertain grimace. "I can't," he tried to shake himself out of it, "Earth said no to the Avengers before we made it worse; they're not going to change their minds. I tried protecting the earth, and I woke up something that tried to do the opposite. Something that literally took a chunk out of the planet to better destroy it."

"Then we protect the earth from otherworldly threats before they reach it." Thor countered the argument. "Go to the source instead of standing guard at the target."

Stark faltered. "Say again?"

"You're asking us to join the team that's protecting earth... not on earth?" Rhodes asked next.

"To be truthful, Loki and I are not welcome here either." Thor admitted. "Loki especially. A sorcerer of earth did not approve and sought to exercise his power and territory. I'm surprised he has not tried again already."

"Awesome facial hair on top of a lot of attitude?" Stark questioned to Thor's nod of affirmation. "Yeah, we've had words. Dr. Strange is... let's not talk about him. Go back to the part about team relocation."

"The realms are in chaos. They need my help. And I need yours."

"Join us." Loki requested again and once again willingly bore the weight of Stark's calculating gaze. "You've retired yourself from your adventures here, but you have life yet to go. Or would you rather spend it waiting?"

Stark frowned a bit and glanced to his companion, who shrugged slightly. "All I got left here is office work and disability compensation. They're not going to let me on the field like this," Rhodey reasoned, tapping the metal exoskeleton that encased both of his legs. "If I can go up there and do something? If we _both_ can do something? Isn't that how and why we got here in the first place?"

"To fight the good fight?" Stark said.

"With everything we have."

Giving the faintest nod to his friend, Stark turned back to the team, pulling himself up straight, affecting an impressive and instantaneous ease and professionalism that was quite obviously well practiced. "Alright, so seal the deal here. Give us a plan to woo our affections and weapons."

"Ooo, this one's a planner." Valkyrie smirked and nudged Thor. "I can see the appeal. I thought you knew Thor better though." The last sentence she aimed back to Stark as she leaned in conspiratorially towards him but didn't lower her voice even a shade. "He's not great with plans."

"No," Stark agreed and his eyes flicked back to Loki, "plans are more his forte. Figured that out six years ago. It's always the quiet ones."

Again, something that would be an insult from anyone else, seemingly a compliment from Stark. Or even something like, dare Loki to so much as think it , _empathy_.

Valkyrie's shift in his peripheral drew Loki's attention again as she sat back and glanced between them with narrowed eyes and a sharp smirk of suspicion that reeled Loki in and reminded him of company. Clearing his throat, Loki withdrew slightly and re-focused on the business of the matter. "You want to know the plan; what do you need to know?"

"First thing being how are we doing this? On the move, planet to planet? Buying a ship and traveling like a crew?"

"Whatever it takes." Loki guessed. "One, the other, both, neither... are you up to it?"

The thought seemed less than pleasing to Stark. "Been a while since I didn't have a home base."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make any accommodations suit your pleasure." Loki offered readily, and Stark's mouth turned up slightly in a small grin.

"I think maybe I can give it a try then. Rhodey?"

Rhodes nodded. "I'm in."

Buoyed by his friend's inclusion, Tony grinned full force and turned back to Loki. Not Thor, not Banner, just Loki. "Go team."

"Excellent!" Thor stood and clapped both humans on the shoulder hard enough to jostle them and break Stark's attention on Loki. "We are honored to have you both on the team." Loki had but a moment before Thor turned on Loki though and shifted one hand to clasp Loki's shoulder firmly. "I wonder if you might excuse my brother and I for a moment. I need to speak with him."

The others gave them odd looks but nodded agreement, and Thor convinced Loki to his feet by force to lead him from the room. When they were alone behind closed doors, Thor rounded on Loki with an accusational glare. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? Not assuming betrayal of me again already, are you, brother?"

"It would not be a far reach!"

Loki frowned, but couldn't argue the point much considering. The almost-betrayal on Sakaar was only going to be _temporary_ , but it was hardly a thing Thor would have trusted now even if Loki had told him. "And what else could I want that requires me to turn my back on you? What nefarious plot of mine are you imagining?"

"What are your intentions with Stark?"

 _Damn_ his newfound perception. It was becoming rather inconvenient. Still, he pulled himself upright and answered truthfully in hopes it would camouflage his feigned nonchalance. "I intended to get him on your beloved team. That is what we came here for, isn't it? Stark responds well to compliments, so I complimented."

"And after? How much of your _accommodations_ will you offer him? And for what price?"

Even as Loki's glare sharpened with suspicion, Thor stood his ground. "My interest in Stark is his benefit to the team. Anything beyond that is beyond what concerns you." There was no need to prowl closer or lower his voice, Loki stated very clearly and evenly: "And if you're implying what I think you are, then you best not say it, or else I'll make you eat your own tongue for daring to voice such things of my character."

Thor faltered only minutely. "I am not implying you would force yourself on him. For all that you are and have done, I know you better than that."

"Then what do you imply? What ill intent of mine are you assuming of me?"

This time, Thor spoke slightly slower, carefully, trying to navigate the minefield he had stepped into. "History has more than spoken of your certain proclivities. And your reputation."

"My reputation?" Loki laughed out the question incredulously. If Thor was going to attempt subtlety, Loki was going to force out what Thor really meant, and Thor's grimace said he realized that too late now. "Please, do tell me of my _reputation._ "

"You have always been known for short-lived affairs and dramatic relationships. You said yourself that satisfaction is not in your nature."

"No, and you have taken that to mean everything wrong." Loki scolded. "I am not satisfied by settling with the mundane, nor will I allow myself to accept borish contentment. I _want_ , and I want for _more_. Somehow that is deemed to be a bad trait? I am ambitious, yes, and while I will never deny a certain level of amorality guiding my decisions, paired with a variety of tumultuous past romances, that still shows no more ill intent for the future that Stark's own past does. Nor your own past."

Chastised though Thor was by that, it seemed only grudgingly so, and Loki could see the argument waiting but unable to be voiced. He could guess what the defense would be too.

"As always, you judge and presume differently of me." And Thor didn't even try to argue that point. It was lovely that he'd become more accepting of Loki's differences, but that was no excuse to make outlandish assumptions on Loki's character. Somehow, Loki found himself more annoyed by the conversation than truly angry, but he was still going to dress Thor down for it and make the point as clear as crystal and just as sharp as shards.

"And what of your _reputations_ , Thor?" Loki pressed, and Thor's frown deepened. "Have you not had a crueler past than your present self? Am I not as capable of change as your greatness?"

"Loki, you cannot deny that you are anything but out for your own priorities."

Said as though it was a bad thing? The very implication made Loki recoil. Now he really was confused. "I look after my own goals, brother, because my desires are my own responsibility." If Thor was going to act like a child, Loki would explain it as if to a child. "If left to the whims of others, I would have nothing but the gratitude of those whose wishes I've assisted in granting. You may call it selfish, but some of us have to fight a little harder for what we want."

"Be that as it may, Stark has been hurt enough; he does not need you to cause him more."

"Say it more plainly, Thor. Make your point and stop stepping around it like a child in trouble."

"He is a friend, and his heart is fragile right now."

"And you think I will be the one to break it." No need for a word of confirmation; Thor's grimace said it loud and clear. "For me to do such a thing, brother, requires interest on Stark's part as well." Loki reminded. "That is out of my control. Not that your concern for your _friend's_ heart doesn't have merit; you can be as protective as you like, and still Stark's and my choices and desires are far beyond your control."

"And what of your heart?"

There was a point here that Loki wasn’t quite connecting. "What of it?"

"Do you not worry for your own? That Stark might be equally capable of hurting yours?"

"It's sweet that you think I have enough of one left to be broken."

"Loki-"

"If it bothers you so much, I won't pursue Stark with such intent. But if he pursues _me_... well, I certainly wouldn't throw him out of bed."

"Loki!" Thor sounded scandalized at the idea, but Loki only smirked back.

"We don’t always get what we want, Thor. Just because you do not wish it to happen, does not mean that it will not occur right under your nose regardless. Such is the nature of people."

"Why must you be so purposefully difficult?" Thor tried a little more pleadingly to no avail.

"The only easy thing about me is my virtue. Now I believe we're done here. Stark and Rhodes are on the team, Thor, as you wanted. Anything else is not up to you." And despite Thor's protests and calling, Loki turned on his heel and left the room. The others were still waiting and immediately looked to Loki's as he came into view. "My apologies, just a family discussion."

"Problems?" Rhodes asked cautiously.

"Personal. I wouldn't worry yourselves."

"We're going to be close now, aren't we?" Stark led, standing to take a step towards Loki. "Just want to make sure there's no problems with that."

"None whatsoever on my end." _Subtle, Loki, so very subtle,_ he told himself, but the slight up-turn of Stark's mouth seemed to indicate that Loki said the right thing.

It only faltered when Stark glanced back at Thor coming out behind Loki, a stormy frown as he glared at the back of Loki's head and Loki didn't even acknowledge the stare. "Yeah, it looks like it was a happy family discussion." Stark commented with some amusement. "You okay back there, Brother Bear?"

"Fine." Thor stated, but no one seemed to believe it.

"Y'know, Rhodey, I can already tell this is going to be a team completely free of all the drama of the last one." Stark told his friend, and Rhodes nodded solemnly.

"Definitely."

"Compared to last time though, they really have been downright civil lately." Dr. Banner offered as well, and Stark snorted.

"Awesome. Valkyrie, we're going to be depending on you as civility enforcer."

"I'll be glad to keep the sense knocked into them." She agreed with far too much relish at the idea, Loki thought.

"Might I remind you that Thor had to be shocked into submission many more times than I did." The argument was thin, perhaps, but Loki would make it nonetheless just to get Valkyrie's perceptive gaze off of him.

"It's story time again." Stark jabbed a finger at Valkyrie as she laughed. "Just how many times has the literal god of thunder been taken down by electricity? Because I need to know this for... science... reasons, no, fuck it, I won't lie - it's just fucking hilarious to consider the irony, and I need to know more."

The shift in topic could not have been better. Embarrassing Thor _and_ watching Stark curl over in giggles of amusement? Perhaps this was a team Loki could finally grow accustomed to enjoying.

**xXx**

If he was going to be honest, Loki hadn't thought of Stark overly much in the time between their first meeting and the next years later. There were a number of more pressing matters to occupy Loki's thoughts, and while his memories had wandered a time or two during his imprisonment to a human that stood so bold against him and fought Loki with words as easily as an arsenal, Loki didn’t have much time to be bothered with mortals. He'd had a long sentence ahead of him, and thinking of short-lived beings, regardless of their amusement value, would not help Loki to cope.

But after seeing Banner again in clothes not his own, hearing him fuss over the ill fit, somehow, it was much easier to think of Stark again. He came to the forefront of Loki's mind more often and unbidden, and Loki's interest piqued with memories and secondhand discussion of the Iron Avenger, even before they met again upon the team's return to Midgard.

And the actual meeting? Loki knew he was in trouble. Stark was a ball of barely contained fire and knife-sharp wit, and by the Norns, Loki _wanted_. He wanted, and Stark noticed. Stark noticed Loki's gaze, and the human _smiled_ like a challenge. And Loki rarely backed down from a challenge.

Unfortunately, Stark wasn't the only one to realize Loki's attentions. Thor had attempted more journeys into finding Loki's intentions but ultimately failed and was left all the more suspicious but unable to do anything about it. The team needed the armored ex-Avengers, and that was non-negotiable, so Thor seemed to resolve to watch over Loki. As if he truly had time to keep track of Loki.

In the end, Loki got lucky when it ended up taking several months for Stark and Rhodes to tie up loose ends and establish a secure and reliable method of communication with Midgard in case of emergencies. It was less lucky that Thanos made his reappearance then. But as he'd already had a grand portion of his army crippled or destroyed, and Midgard caught him unawares with more Infinity Gems in their possession than even Thanos' greed had managed to capture, in the end, he succumbed to "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" in just as much blood and violence as he'd caused in life. The fight was hard won, and for some, the cost was far greater than others, but Loki was left with a small amount of gratitude that Stark and Rhodes were not among the dead.

If he had had any previous reservations of leaving his realm, after this battle, Stark no longer held any. With more finality than ever, Stark said he was retired from hero work, done with this fight, done with this world. Loki had more than a brief moment of disappointment and something uncomfortably akin to an ache in his chest, before Stark grinned, sharp and fierce and asked when he and Rhodey could check out of this world and move onto the next. If Loki had been paying attention, he might have been disappointed in himself at his relief, but he was too busy telling Stark that they could leave after things here on earth were finalized. More accurately, it went without saying, when Loki didn't have Thor paying quite such close attention.

Thankfully, by the time everything was settled on Midgard, Thor was too preoccupied with other things to keep a constant eye on Loki, and Loki was able to answer unhindered for Stark and Rhodes' call on the Revengers (oh, damn, Loki was doing it now too) to come pick them up and embark on a new journey into the cosmos. Thor had his focuses, and now Loki could have his.

Their "galaxy gallivant," as Stark termed it, began with Loki using Thor's distraction to steal Stark and Rhodes a little farther away from their planned starting point to instead teach the humans a few basic but crucial lessons in realm-wandering. The best teaching methods, Loki had discovered a long time ago, were not the ones told, but the ones demonstrated and learned firsthand via experience. Stark and Rhodes survived it with amusement alongside their bruises, even though Thor and Banner both reprimanded Loki greatly upon their return a few days later. "Reckless" and "unnecessary" were just a couple of the words Loki bothered to listen to, but even Rhodes defended Loki's unsanctioned side trip, and he managed a better counter than Stark's claim of it being a fun life lesson. Regardless, once Thor's discontent was quelled, they set out in earnest, and the adventure began.

Their team was no less mish-mash than the Avengers had been, but even Rhodes and Banner both readily agreed that the original Avengers didn't spend enough time together to become much of a proper partnership. The Revengers were changing that. No better way to learn each other inside and out than to be stuck with and relying on each day and night. It wasn't Loki's first team effort - he had been an outlying part of Thor's Warriors' Four for centuries, but it was never Loki's team, and Loki had never truly been a part of them. Again, the Revengers were changing that. Odd. But pleasant. And Loki suspected that Stark being part of the team had something to do with Loki's ease of integration.

Retired though he claimed to be, Stark had not slowed down. Both in battle and in practice, he was as fit as any warrior should be, and Loki caught himself admiring far more often than he should have. He had better self-awareness in Thor's company, but when Loki found himself alone with Stark, it was much harder.

"You can call me 'Tony,' you know," Stark once said while standing far too close to Loki, and Loki was tempted to ask if there were a few other, more intimate things he could call him. Loki resisted then. Just barely. Only because Banner so fortuitously appeared to join them the moment before Loki could ask.

But from then on, Stark was Tony, and as they travelled and the group as a whole learned to work as a team, Loki had the joy of slowly learning the bright mechanic as they explored and fought and survived hostile territories by the skin of their teeth. When Valkyrie made an offhanded comment that it was a shame that such strong souls like Banner, Stark, and Rhodes were dealt such short life spans, Thor agreed that they were well-deserving of more, and insisted they return to ask the favor of Idunn. Loki half-expected the humans to politely refuse, but Tony's initial reaction was disbelief, closely followed by enthusiasm, and Rhodes was much the same. In the company of immortals, why not be immortals, Rhodes reasoned. Tony himself said there was too much universe to explore for just one human lifetime anyway.

As if wonders would never cease, Idunn accepted their entreaty, and when they returned rejuvenated to their quest, Loki had no place to admit anything else: immortality suited Stark well.

Their enhanced humans now fought with renewed strength and vigor, and exploration was ever-thrilling. They commandeered vessels, crashed dictatorships, bartered with stolen treasure for rooms in hostels to sleep, and when they had to go where magic could not safely take them all together, they stole another, bigger ship and went further.

They each had their own room onboard, private, one per crew member, and surely an even greater opportunity for the untapped spark between Tony and Loki to finally become something else, yet still privacy was hard to come by. Try though Thor did to at least keep them from becoming something aside from just friends, Tony was slippery and headstrong and sought out Loki more often than Loki was able to seek Tony out. It seemed difficult to believe until Tony offhandedly let it slip that Rhodes was helping to run interference and let Tony sneak around to keep company with Loki. That was even harder to believe until Loki had a short but to the point conversation with Rhodes. Protective of Tony though he was, Rhodes was also a good and understanding soul, albeit one that was just as sharp with words as Tony or Loki could be, and unexpectedly, Rhodes had become a valuable companion to Loki as well. How much Loki's past self would gawk with disbelief at him now... friends with mortals that had settled into his life and wormed their way into a place in his heart he thought he'd long since closed off from others.

Tony in particular seemed determined to keep his hard-earned spot and gain more while he was at it. Having something of a "home" to keep on the ship had opened Tony up to all kinds of new behaviors and tendencies, like feeling comfortable enough to walk around the ship in just the extremely well-fitted jumpsuits he wore under his armor. Because it was comfortable, he said, and Loki wondered how something quite that tight could be all that comfortable. So he wondered but never questioned, and he still unashamedly admired the view every time Tony came and every time he went, burning the image into Loki's brain to enjoy at... later dates.

Even with Rhodes' help and Tony's will, Loki and Tony rarely had time together alone for long before being interrupted or their private chats turning into group gatherings. If it wasn't Thor, it was Banner, who seemed to share Thor's concerns. Valkyrie seemed more content to tease them both together and separately rather than keep them apart and was pleasantly an equal opportunity menace and delight. However, she was still company when Loki wanted for a more one-on-one engagement. Loki hadn't given up on the idea of catching Tony alone or less dressed, but he wasn't anticipating a chance any time soon.

The key was that Loki didn't and couldn't anticipate chance, and somehow, that was exactly how the opportunity arose.

Loki was returning to his own quarters at a late hour, when Tony happened to be leaving his own and passing by Loki's. Still wearing that infernally attractive suit that left very little to Loki's imagination. Tony very obviously knew it too, giving Loki a sharp grin on the way by, and Loki could have sworn he noticed more swing to Tony's hips.

He was only a few feet past when Loki realized the small window of opportunity before them and practically leapt to reach it.

"Did I ever tell you?" Loki called, and Tony paused instantly to look back, "I don't think I have."

Taking the chance himself, Tony easily took a backward step and turned to Loki again. "Tell me what?"

"Some time ago, on Sakaar, Dr. Banner had only leftover clothes of yours to cover himself in his human form."

"Yeah, he told me that. And?"

"I likely wasn't meant to hear, but he complained you wear your pants too tight."

Tony only smirked and said absolutely nothing to defend himself considering his current garb. "Bruce and I have a different preference in cuts. And different natural curves."

Emboldened by the lack of compunction, Loki took the next step, both literally and figuratively. "Be that it may not suit the doctor," he let his eyes trail pointedly down and back up Tony's figure, "I think it suits you quite well."

The second the challenge lit up Tony's eyes, Loki felt the heat build in his gut as Tony stepped closer with a very definite strut.

"You think a lot about the way things fit me?" Tony asked.

"Just some nights in particular."

Loki didn't shy away, and Tony's grin turned sharper as he moved into Loki's space, enough to drop his voice to a low whisper. "You know what I think?"

"I can only imagine, but I'll gladly listen."

"I think playing coy is for suckers. I like _bold._ "

"As I do as well."

Even with so little air between them, Tony managed to slip even closer as he took a deep breath in and out and brushed his palms down the fronts of Loki's shirt. Loki didn't waste a second in moving one hand to Tony's hip, the other resting at the edge of his jaw, and Tony arched just the slight amount it took for their chests to brush and bring their faces a breath apart. "Then let's be bold."

For all his words, their first kiss was soft, Tony's lips warm and the clench of his fists in Loki's shirt greedy. An almost guilty delight filled Loki's chest - the thrill of both Tony's touch and getting away with it. _Finally_ getting away with it. All the pent up tension of flirting and near-misses, getting so close and never quite there, and it all faded for a moment of submission to sweetness. Loki could feel Tony's smile against his lips, wide enough to part them for just a second to breathe, barely enough to open their eyes and catch the elation reflected between them, before Tony pressed back into the kiss hungrily.

Loki lost track of time briefly, held by the sensation of Tony pulling the whole length of their bodies together, by the feel of stubble against his cheek, the way every inch of Loki felt tittalated by anticiption and lax with gentleness and relief. Still, it was Tony that gradually broke the kiss again, with a soft and happy humming sound that Loki felt run down his spine like a physical touch. Tony glanced back and forth down the hallway and back to Loki, a gleeful smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes. "Coast is still clear. It's as good a sign as any to me."

"A sign?" _Please say what I think you will_.

"That we're not done yet for the night."

_Finally._

Tony's grip in Loki's shirt flattened, giving him a hard shove backwards into his own room and sweet privacy. Tony didn’t have to speak another word - his body language said more than enough as he followed after Loki with a swagger that looked ready to climb Loki like a tree as Tony stepped inside and hit the button to close the door behind them.

**xXx**

It was a whirlwind, taking Tony to bed, and not so dissimilar to Tony's normal countenance when he had his clothes on. Bright but wicked, tender but passionate, and it left them both all at once sated but craving more. When they laid side-by-side in the aftermath, laughter still in their voices and contentment swelling Loki's chest, waiting suddenly didn’t seem so bad when it happened just like this in the end. Quick to bed so soon after a first kiss though they may have been, they were well aware that this wasn't the end of anything. They had come too far, learned and loved too much of each other already to have this be anything but the start of something new. And now, neither Thor nor Banner could convince or keep them apart.

"So about breaking the news..." Tony started, and Loki would have worried if there was anything but mischief in the glint of Tony's eyes and the curve of his smirk. "I propose one of us greeting the other in the kitchen with a very subtle kiss on the lips. Tongue is optional, but I'm all for it, to be honest."

"I vote for tongue."

"And two votes makes it approved, good deal." Tony shifted ungracefully onto his stomach, resting his chin on Loki's pectoral and smiling up at him. "Never did thank you for inviting Rhodey and I to the crew." He segued. "Feels nice. Wanted. The Avengers always made use of me, but sometimes it felt like..." He gave a one-shouldered shrug that was unconvincing as casual. "I don't know, it felt like-"

"Like your value was the same as any other weapon they held in their hand?" Loki guessed, knowing the feeling well himself. "A tool and a weapon, not a team member."

"Yeah." Tony answered back quietly, his smile falling. "Then you and Thor asked me. _Asked **me**._ Not expected me. Appreciated me."

"And valued you as more?" Loki filled in again.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I know the feeling. And I was glad to grant it to you." He raised his hand to cradle Tony's cheek, and Tony leaned into it easily, didn't shy away from Loki's touch. "I'm glad you accepted."

"Glad I did too." Tony stretched up and pressed into another lingering kiss that Loki eagerly returned for longer than he likely should have before parting the kiss gently.

"You should sleep. We have an eventful morning to come."

The soft smile and easiness had returned to Tony's face as he nudged their noses together. "Wake me up early?"

"I'll be creative."

"Good." Shimmying down slightly, Tony settled fitting himself to the curve of Loki's side again, falling silent for a few moments before his fingers twitched where they laid on Loki's chest. "This still gonna be real when I wake up?"

"If not, we'll simply have the chance to do it all over again."

Tony hummed, satisfied and drowsy. "That's good. Make sure we do."

If Loki had to do it a million times, he would, just to end up here again. To defy the unwanted protections of others with Tony in his arms, it would be Loki’s unending delight.


	2. Revengers React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, have the morning after reactions~

It took just five seconds after Loki walked into the galley before Rhodey had it figured out. Loki wasn't really all that unreadable if you knew how to look, and Rhodey had a lot of practice in deciphering men like Loki. There weren't many other ways to interpret the body language and grin of a demigod that was so obviously _all kinds_ of deeply satisfied.

"So." Rhodey started, and Loki glanced up in the midst of making coffee the way a certain newly-immortal mechanic liked it. "How's Tony?"

Loki didn't even feign surprise or hold back the smirk. "Plotting a dramatic reveal for those less astute, of course."

_Ahhhh..._ "Well, I was going to leave, but now I really have to stay."

"Please, do enjoy the show."

"What show?" Bruce made it in next, and Loki only smiled and brushed it off with an airy excuse as he stepped out of the way. Thor arrived next a few minutes later, closely followed by Valkyrie, and still Tony hadn't shown up. Loki seemed to just be... waiting. With the slight grin and lofty regard of the room that only ever meant trouble was coming.

Valkyrie was the first to actually notice. "You look well, Loki." And her tone matched her narrowed eyes. "What have you done?"

"Nothing of ill will." Loki cradled the coffee cup in his hands but didn't drink it. "I simply slept well."

"No, he looks too good. I don't trust it." All this time with Loki on the team, Bruce hadn't gotten past being suspicious of Loki. Not that he expected something malicious of Loki, just _something_ that was likely to fuck things up, and it was one of many reasons that Bruce had supported and helped keep Tony and Loki at a mild distance from each other - the two of them together would be far too much trouble, and the ship was not likely to survive if it ever went wrong. Rhodey was slightly more optimistic than Bruce in that regard, and definitely more realistic that nothing was going to keep Tony and Loki apart forever. Rhodey knew both of them too well for that.

The others couldn’t predict their resident mischief makers as well. Rhodey saw Loki and made the connection. The others saw Loki and assumed isolated incident, and were getting more apprehensive by the second.

And then Tony arrived. In more loose-fitted pants and a singlet that better showed off the love bites on his shoulder. "Morning, all."

The chorus of replies went around distractedly before the double take happened as Tony's state was noticed and all sound dropped except for Tony's bare feet padding across the floor as he made straight for Loki.

Bypassing everyone holding their breath, Tony stopped immediately in front of Loki - more accurately, he just leaned right up against him - and wrapped his arms around the back of Loki's neck, pulling him in closer. "Morning to you too."

Rhodey was surprised they could maintain a kiss that fervid while smirking so hard. It was very important that Rhodey not break up laughing at the show though, but he wasn't the only one - Valkyrie was having to hide half of her face behind her own hand to smother the amused sounds while Bruce and Thor were both staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"And where were you when I woke up?" Tony questioned against Loki's mouth, absolutely not pulling back any bit further than he had to.

"It was a valiant effort, but it will take more to wear me out." Loki's fingers twitched where his free hand rested at Tony's hip, ultimately drawing Tony a fraction closer, but that seemed more instinctual than planned.

"I'll have to keep trying then."

"Wait a minute, when did this happen?" Bruce interrupted their attempt to dive into a second kiss, the doctor saying what was on everyone's mind even though they already knew the answer.

"I told you I slept well." Loki's face was the picture of innocence. At least it would be to an outsider that didn't know how to read Loki.

Tony just snorted. "Yeah, eventually." Loki shifted to hold the coffee mug between them, and Tony greedily took a large swig of it before continuing to talk. "After the other kind of sleeping that involves zero actual sleep."

It was no surprise that Thor stepped forward first, and the air quickly shifted as Tony and Loki fluidly changed position to stand side by side, an arm around each other's waists. A united front together, Rhodey realized quickly. "Loki, we spoke of this-"

"Yes, and?" Loki interrupted, quieting Thor into a silence as he readjusted his approach.

"Tony," Bruce attempted next, "you and I talked about this too."

"Uhhhhh, I don't remember immortality coming with an abstinence addendum."

"Mine certainly didn't." Loki added none-too-helpfully.

"I never said abstinence," Bruce tried, "I think I mostly specified 'not Loki' for a few decent reasons relating to the two of you being like gunpowder and a spark together."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Tony defended a little hotter. "Is having a fling with a stranger on another planet somehow safer than having a relationship with someone who's already a friend?"

"There's nothing wrong with friendship." Bruce frowned. "Romance is a little more volatile."

"For others or for us? I have heard both arguments." Loki chimed in again. "Thor argues the latter, while you seemed to favor the former. How interesting." Said as though it really wasn't interesting at all and more an intense annoyance.

Rhodey could see Tony starting to physically shut down and close off, his hand clutching into a protective fist of Loki's shirt behind his back, and his face smoothing over coldly, ready to defend and fight with every barbed word he had in his repertoire. Being around as long as he had, Rhodey knew well that Tony's repertoire was wide, varied, and usually hit like a mack truck. Best to cut it short before Thor and Bruce were caught in the headlights.

"You saw this coming." Rhodey stated. "You know you did. Or else you wouldn't have been fighting against it so much."

"And even if you hadn't, you can't stop them now." Valkyrie added with a gesture towards Tony and Loki's postures. "Look at them. It's been too long coming. They were barely separable before; you're not likely to be successful after."

The only reaction from the disbelievers were grimaces, Bruce appalled that it was happening and Thor quietly contemplative. Though Valkyrie had a point, it wasn't convincing Thor and Bruce enough. Unlike Rhodey and the Valkyrie, neither Thor or Bruce were looking at the way Loki’s thumb was brushing a soothing pattern against Tony’s waist or the way Tony both leaned into and clung to Loki with equal parts seeking comfort and attempting protection. They didn't see the way defiance and worry both was shared in their silent glance at each other's face, already able to communicate with each other with just a look. Thor and Bruce saw potential bads so vivid that they weren't paying attention to the affection already there.

Well, Tony and Loki both had had to defend themselves enough in life. It was time Rhodey stepped back in for them.

"Just look at them." Rhodey did as Valkyrie had - directing Thor and Bruce's gazes to the new couple. "Really look at your brother and look at your friend. And realize that they fell in love a long time ago while you were too busy watching over them to actually watch them together."

Tony's smile was slight but grateful towards Rhodey, and Loki gave Tony a slight squeeze closer.

Rhodey went on: "You're not going to break them apart because they don't need to be. They know it, and I know it. And you both know it's what they deserve. So if you want to fight it, you're going to have a lot more bite than is worth a much worse end."

"You are sure." At least Thor had learned enough not to ask in certain places, just make statements, but he was looking over Tony and Loki carefully, his brow still crumpled in concern. He was concerned for _them_ though, which was a far preferable worry to work with in convincing away. But the next question, he posed directly to the couple. "Is it true? Your affection for each other?"

"More than affection." Loki answered quietly, and Rhodey would have sworn he almost heard resignation in that. And he heard it again in Tony's voice.

"I've been too far gone for a while." Tilting his head back to gaze up at Loki, Tony gave him a small smile that was no less worried than before but was softened with something Rhodey liked to dare to call love even if the couple themselves didn't want to label it as such yet. "Just being friends didn’t change that. Just made it stronger."

Thor nodded with finality and took a step back. "Then I will not argue."

" _What_?" Bruce, Loki, and Tony all sounded equally shocked.

"I learned long ago that there is no changing your mind. Either of your minds." The thunder god's smile was rueful even if there was the slightest glimpse of hope there. "Thus far, your relationship has been nothing but a benefit. Perhaps I should trust what I see more than what I assume the future holds." His eyes fell to the twitch of Loki's visible hand at Tony's waist, and a little more happiness flickered in his eyes. "I consider you both brothers though, so I suppose if either of you hurts the other, I shall have to visit upon the misgiver."

"Is he giving us both the shovel talk about each other?" Tony stared incredulously, but some of the tension faded from his shoulders.

"His best weapon is misdirection. We should be cautious." But Loki was smiling too.

"How are we so sure it's goes to work out?" Bruce was still stuck on questions. "Given track records, and all-"

"Mine or his?" Tony asked lightly.

"Neither are pretty, best not to get into that." Loki shook his head.

"Maybe nothing is set in stone but everyone deserves a chance." Rhodey cut back in. "Given how well they already work together, maybe we can just let them be. Given that they're both amoral assholes that aren't afraid of a little blood on their hands-"

"Thanks for the love, honey bear."

"- _for the right reasons_ and are loyal as shit to the people that deserve it, maybe their past reputations don't need to be the sole factor for whether they're _allowed_ to have a future. Given that they're also both headstrong geniuses with skill enough to match their considerable wills, maybe stopping them is neither our place, problem, or within our ability, and we should butt out."

There was a long silence where Tony and Loki were unabashedly grinning while Thor and Valkyrie were just watching with growing amusement. Tony piped up: "Would it be inappropriate to either applaud or give you a hug? Because I'm going to do one or the other regardless, and I need to know which will be best received by the audience so that I can then do the opposite."

"You have made your point, James." Thor said to Rhodey, hiding a laugh in his voice as he stepped forward to tug at Bruce's shoulder and coax him to withdraw. "We shall discuss this later but reach no better conclusion than your own."

Bruce still looked uncertain and torn, but Rhodey saw the moment he started to catch the tiny things in Tony and Loki's posture that made the doctor doubt his own assumptions, and he gave in to Thor's backward pull towards the door. Rhodey pulled himself out of his chair and gave Tony's shoulder a pat on the way by as Tony jabbed a finger in Rhodey's direction.

"You, me, big hugs later. Love you!"

Rhodey just waved over his shoulder and ushered Valkyrie out of the galley too to give the couple a few minutes to themselves.

"So do I get a kiss?" He heard Tony asking and Loki's hum of consideration.

"No. Your breath smells horrible after coffee."

Tony's giggle was the last thing Rhodey heard before the door clicked shut.

Valkyrie slipped into Rhodey's peripheral vision, her shoulder bumping his roughly in a way that had never been gentle. "You know, it's in my timeline." She led on, and Rhodey sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations, you won the bet. This time. Of course my own friend couldn't wait two more days." Rhodey turned down the hall to head for Tony's quarters. "One bottle of Tony's best scotch, coming right up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the fabulous STARSdidathing for her patience and lending an ear so many times when I was working through this and editing over the same bits so many times! *throws praise*


End file.
